


Outside Help - Jay Halstead x Reader

by bellamouse16



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: A Bit Of Jealousy, F/M, Kissing, Requested, a bit fluffy but then again everything I write is, adam ruzek - Freeform, antonio dawson - Freeform, featuring the following characters:, kevin atwater - Freeform, kim burgess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: The team has an FBI agent helping them with this case and Jay falls for her quick.





	Outside Help - Jay Halstead x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Requested? Yes (by Kaya Jones on ao3) “Can you do a Jay Halstead x Reader where the reader is an FBI agent who ends working with the team. Also with a jealous Lindsey”
> 
> I was hoping to get this one done last week, but it’s been pretty busy with classes starting (and this semester I actually have classes every day!). I kinda got a little uninspired, probably cause I haven’t been loving Chicago PD lately.  The current storyline just seems a bit overdone.  But I read a comment on another fic and really wanted to get this one done.  Hopefully, you enjoy it!
> 
> (Just in case: Y/N = your name, Y/L/N = your last name)

The team was just coming in for the day.  Jay, Lindsey, Adam, Antonio, and Alvin were already there.  As they were talking, Jay stopped talking, noticing Hank walk up the stairs with a woman following behind him.  He took in her glossy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes that locked in on Jay’s before scanning the rest of the room. 

“Team, this is FBI agent Y/N (full name).  She’ll be working with the team on this case…” Hank continued to explain, going over the details of the case they already knew. 

If the FBI were getting involved, it might even be bigger than they initially thought, Jay thought.  He glanced over at Y/N.  She looked pretty stern, and even beside Hank, she looked like a bit of a hard ass, which was saying something.  But she was also gorgeous, Jay couldn’t deny that.  Hank finished talking and then looked around the group, delegating out jobs.

“Halstead, you’ll be working with agent Y/L/N.”

Jay and Y/N went out to go check a lead.  Jay glanced over at Y/N as he drove.

“So, what’s the deal?  Why are you here,” he asked, deciding to cut to the chase.

Y/N looked over at him, raising an eyebrow at his bluntness.

“We’ve been trying to find this guy for over three months now, but every time we get close, he up and moves, usually leaving behind a few bodies.  He’s allusive, but we think this is going to be it.  We figure working with you guys rather than making a big deal and trying to take your case is the best option for everyone. Is that what you were asking?”

Jay rolled his eyes.

“I just need to know if I can trust you.’

Y/N’s slight smirk relaxed, and her expression got more serious.

“You can trust me.  I can handle myself.  If that’s what you’re wondering.  I was a cop before all this.”

‘Why the change,” Jay asked as he parked the car.

Y/N went silent as they got out of the car.  She usually didn’t divulge this much, but she decided if Jay wanted to trust her and she wanted this case to work out, she’d need to be honest.  Besides, Jay could easily find out the truth without her telling him if he really wanted to.  This was just a kinder way of finding out the information. 

“My partner died.  He got shot in the head during a bust.  I was too late.  I shot the scumbag and then got drilled for months by Internal Affairs.  When it was all done, I was off the streets and behind a desk.  I lasted two months before I decided that was enough and I started the training to join the FBI.”

“Sounds hard.”

It absolutely was, but its worth it.  I get to be out on the streets everyday protecting the citizens of Chicago just like before, only I have a little more clearance and have to deal with more bureaucratic nonsense.”

Jay watched her carefully as they walked up the steps to the suspect’s home.  Y/N’s shoulders seemed to slack a bit and she definitely seemed genuine.  Maybe he could trust her if she was trusting him with this.

\----------

Jay and Y/N had spent most of the day together chasing down leads, until they found one guys who certainly seemed to fit the partial description, didn’t have an alibi, and would have a reason to be their guy.  While they drove around, they got to know one another better.  After her confession, Jay seemed to trust Y/N enough to talk with her genuinely.  They walked back into the station and Lindsey narrowed her eyes as they went by.  She turned away as Jay sat down at his desk and brought a chair over for Y/N sit beside him.  After a while, Hank walked in and noticed everyone was back.

“What do we got?”

They shared the information and found that the information Lindsey and Antonio had gotten from a connection Lindsey had downtown all matched up with what Y/N and Jay managed to find out.

“Good.  We’ll get out there and bring him in.”

\------------

After they brought the perp in, Hank and Y/N interrogated him.  Y/N had a pretty solid reputation on being a hardass that used her looks to her advantage and let the perps think she was going to be the nice cop.  Considering they had to watch the guy unsuccessfully hit on Y/N twice on the way in, Hank thought it would be a good advantage.  Jay and Lindsey were watching the interrogation from behind the two-way mirror.  It wasn’t until Y/N and Hank were really going in for the kill that Lindsey spoke up.

“I don’t trust her.”

Jay shot her a skeptical look.

“And why’s that?”

“I just get a vibe from her,” Lindsey replied, sounding off and slightly pissed off, more than she should be for not wanting a fed intervening in their case.

“Really, Lindsey?” Jay arched an eyebrow, now equally angered and not afraid to show it.  “You don’t get to be jealous.  You made it really clear.  We’re never going to happen and guess what?  I’m over it. I accepted it.  But now you need to leave this be.”

Lindsey opened her mouth to respond but found she didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t piss Jay off any more than he already was.  It didn’t matter that she was starting to regret pushing Jay away.  She looked back into the interview room as Hank and Y/N finished up.

“Alright,” she said in defeat.

Jay nodded thanks before walking out.  They all finished up the case and then Adam, Kevin, and Kim decided to go out and get a celebratory drink for finishing up the case.  As they were getting ready to head out, Jay decided to ask Y/N is she wanted to go.

“With all of you guys?”

She glanced at the group heading out to the bar.

“Or just with me,” Jay offered, actually hoping Y/N might say yes to that instead.

Y/N glanced at Jay, taking in his vaguely nervous smile.

“Are you trying to ask me out?”

“Depends, is it working?”

Y/N laughed lightly.

“Yeah, it is.  I’d like that.”

“Good,” Jay said.

He decided to go for it and took her hand.  Y/N looked down at their hands linked together. When she looked up, she noticed Jay’s eyes sparkling a bit and she bit her lip to keep from breaking into an embarrassingly big smile.  She leaned in and kissed him quickly, letting their lips brush lightly.  They were still in front of the prescient, but it didn’t stop Jay from pulling Y/N back into a deeper kiss the moment she broke away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
